Novantirna mythology
Even though the Malendor Supercorporation is officially a secular state to avoid being torn apart by wasteful sectarian wars, most Malendors are as religiously devout as its rivals. Main deities * Four Creators - four deceased deities that created the universe and the four Igarin genders. Each of them appeared as a colourful cloud of light. * Lumbařiz - the god of wheels, engines, vehicles, robots, and machines: he consists of a dozen spinning wheels that sits on a giant cog as his throne. Patron deity of the Malendor Supercorporation (if this otherwise-secular state has a deity assigned to it) and its Chief Executive Officer, and especially its vehicles and the foundries where they were assembled. * Otořand - the god of justice, warriors, and law, and of masculine virility. One of Rîrana's lieutenants, wearing golden armour. * Virâna - the goddess of disciplines, crystals, and also of sex, fertility, and female beauty. She and Otořand were the ancestors of the Kerutes, from whom their Gedrava worshippers were descended from. * Rîrana - the goddess of the stars and astronomy, and Lumbařiz's wife. Among the more-religious members of the Supercorporation, she is also the patron deity of the Malendors' military forces, especially among land and space regiments. Generals of the Malendor Supercorporation wear a sash of varying blue stripes and stars to honour her. * Razanřal - the god of progress and advancement, represented as a machine riddled with wheels and gears. * Čarnakuti (Čarna) - the goddess of beauty and the family. The most commonly-worshipped deity worshipped by civilians and clones, if they are not praying to Lumbařiz and Rîrana in official ceremonies. Wife of Dûra. * Dûra - the god of handsomeness and society, worshipped by lesser rulers of the Malendor Supercorporation. Husband of Čarnakuti. * Narsenře - god of the dawn, finer arts, culture, construction, and architecture. The sleek, streamlined architecture of Malendor buildings is often a dedication to this deity. Husband of Vaisotře, and ancestor and patron of many golden-haired Kerute kings and queens. * Vaisotře - goddess of the dusk, paintings, and literary works. Wife of Narsenře, and ancestor of many Kerute kings and queens. * Nôvand - god of unity and order. Later brother of the Four Creators who influenced the evolution of civilisation in other races. * Ômbo - god of space, the sky, and order. Supposed father of the Four Creators, and the first god that emerged from the Void. "Shadow gods" The Malendors also have their own "Hidden Gods" as well: according to the updated Novantir myths, they were created by Ombo in a fit of boredom. Like their Kuelgon counterparts, they were either made up out of rebellion against the Igarin Empire's religion, or they were syncretised from older religions and myths: either way, they were especially favoured by non-heterosexuals, which are tolerated but mocked by Malendor society. They are usually invoked in the mainstream Malendor religion when its Supercorporation is at war to attack its enemies. * Râtrend ("lord of swords") - god of valour and courage. Patron of gay Malendors. His worshippers seek for the Supercorporation to become a feudalistic society bent on war and nobility * Rusřindand ("two-faced lord") - masked god of pleasure, love, and affection. Patron of bisexual Malendors. His worshippers seek to make the Supercorporation a "paradise of unleashed desire and passion". * Âřavandai ("lady of love") - goddess of love, beauty, and joy. Patron of lesbian Malendors. Her worshippers seek to make the Supercorporation devote itself totally to comfort and pleasure, without regard to any limit. * Visčar ("inevitable") - god of change. Patron of transsexual Malendors. His worshippers seek to make the Supercorporation's people evolve into a more "superior" form, usually by genetic manipulation. * Vadatonda ("destiny in a bucket") - goddess of fate and mutation. Patron of transgender Malendors. Her worshippers seek to "upgrade" the Supercorporation's people by advocating personal mutation and implementation of machinery unto the people's bodies. * Ñarond ("complexion") - goddess of justice and individualism. Patron of nonbinary Malendors. Her worshippers seek to transform the Supercorporation into a massive republic fuelled by a fanatical, warlike dedication to equality and autonomy. * Plureska ("swipe-arm") - god of piracy * Flurazi ("fumes") - god of hallucinogens and carcinogens * Gaparzak ("zigzag") - god of reproduction. Appeared just after Ômbo, it then split itself into two rocks that copulated with each other before splitting into planets. Whatever fluids and zygotes that were emitted from its self-reproduction became into animals and the other races of the Galaxy, bound initially by their sexual lust as its desire to spread throughout the universe. Species and races * Sarča and Vilča - gnomes and fairies that look after the earth, or pieces of land * Imâr - star-tyrants from the dawn of creation, born from the first suns of another universe. Supposedly the origin of mutation in certain powerful races. Locations * Rilalum, Rilala ("star-wheel") - a heavenly location filled with stars that go around the righteous after they die * Ogaltons ("abyss") - a hellish location in the underworld filled with knife-like trees Trivia * Pronunciation: ** č - "ch" t͡ɕ; ** ñ - "ng" ŋ; ** ř - "dr", "kh" after "t" χ See also * Kuelgon mythology * Vozonid mythology * Resparin mythology, for the lore of their Nandegakkovian and Chakravelian allies. Category:Lists Category:Mythology